


I can tell you meant that

by Unicornblood261



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Choking, Deepthroating, Dom - Freeform, F/M, Joker - Freeform, NSFW, Sexytimes, Smut, Suicide Squad, XReader, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornblood261/pseuds/Unicornblood261
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. J decides to treat (y/n) to what she's always wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can tell you meant that

This One-shot is based off my favorite scene from Suicide Squad… Thought it would make an amazing smutty scene between reader and J ;)-  
Warnings and tags : Smut, obviously. Domination, Choking, Oral, Semi-Public, other sexy things.  
Xxx  
“All that chit-chat’s gonna get you hurt…” The joker growled, his voice deep, yet scarily arousing.  
Watching from the corner of the room, (y/n) stared as Mr. J swung his legs around the man and straddled his lap.  
“I can tell you meant that…” He smiled wickedly, his long fingers wrapped dangerously around the mans throat.  
As (y/n) watched the joker do his business, a familiar stirring in her abdomen began. There was always something about Mr. J that intrigued her, perhaps that’s why she was inclined to work for the madman.  
“I can’t wait to show you my toys…” The joker said excitedly, the man stared back in him in horror. That was (y/n’s) cue to leave.  
She left the room and joined the rest of the club, opting to sit in the VIP room with a martini in hand, while she waited for Mr. J to join her.  
(Y/n) and the jokers relationship was something strange. He kept her around all the time, almost like a pet. He enjoyed watching her squirm when he did something he knew turned her on, but their relationship wasn’t sexual. Yet.  
After almost an hour, (y/n) watched as the joker sauntered out of the room, his hands glistening in what looked to be fresh blood, that signature devilish smile on his face.  
He was handed a fresh towel, which his cleaned his hands on before throwing it back at the man and walked into the room I was patiently sitting in.  
“You’re such a good girl aren’t you, always waiting for me…” He practically purred, sending (y/n’s) mind into a haze at his tone.  
“Of course Mr.J, where else would I be?” She smiled, crossing her legs, which where clad in a tight black leather skirt that ended mid-thigh.  
“I saw how you watched me (y/n), when I was talking to my little friend back there… I saw how you looked at me.” He growled, towering over her frame on the couch, his stance dominating.  
(Y/n) looked at him through her eyelashes, giving him her best innocent smile.  
The joker groaned loudly, grabbing her jaw swiftly with on hand, gripping it tightly and forcing her to look at him in his eyes.  
“You think you can tease me with that pretty little face of yours (y/n) and I won’t do anything about it?” He purred, with his left hand he snapped his fingers, ordering everyone else out of the room.  
“Mr. J?” She questioned, he smirked somewhat evilly, before licking his red stained lips and running his hand over the noticeable bulge in his pants.  
“It’s time I make you mine (y/n)…” He said, her heart best impossibly fast as he unzipped his pants to reveal his hard mouth-wateringly large cock.  
(Y/n) stared at it in astonishment, before taking it in her hand, gently stroking it. Gauging the jokers light moan of pleasure and piercing gaze, he didn’t just want a hand job.  
(Y/n) stuck her tongue out and teased the tip of his cock with it, before taking it into her warm mouth and sucking gently. She swirled her tongue around his head, gently taking it deeper which seemed almost impossible.  
“Oh come on princess, you can do that… Daddy likes it like this.” He growled, taking both of his hands on the back of her head, pushing his cock further into her throat.  
(Y/n) choked on him, as he pushed her faster on his cock making it slick with her saliva.  
“Mmm….” He moaned, “you like that if anyone came in here they could see you serving me like the good slut you are?” He asked, she took her mouth off as she looked up at him, taking a deep breath of air before she said “yes Mr. J”  
“Mmm of course, my little princess… You’re so good to me. I think you deserve a little reward.” He said, pushing her back onto the couch, her skirt riding up her thighs to reveal her dark purple lace thong.  
“Dressed up for me baby? You shouldn’t have.” He gripped her thighs, tearing off the fabric with one hand before tossing it to the side.  
The Joker smirked down at her dripping cunt, aching to be touched. He placed himself between her thighs, licking one long stripe down the length, tasting her sweet wetness.  
“Mmm so wet for me (y/n), you’ve wanted this for a while haven’t you?”  
(Y/n) was at a loss for words, so she just nodded yes, her eyes tightly closed.  
“Say it. Tell me how much you’ve wanted me (y/n),” the joker growled. His fingers digging into your thighs painfully.  
“Yes, Mr. J… I’ve wanted you to fuck me for so long now…” She moaned, at her words he teasingly licked her clit, before sliding two fingers into her, making her arch her back towards him.  
“Mm good girl.” He moaned into her, his tongue matching the pace of his fingers.  
(Y/n) moaned louder this time, feeling the coil in her stomach tighten as the jokers fingers and tongue brought her closer and closer to her orgasm.  
When she felt her release, it was ecstasy. Her body tightened on his fingers and she bit her lip to keep from moaning too loud, her chest heaving as he pulled out his fingers, glistening with her wetness.  
“I’m not finished with you yet princess…” He smiled, shoving the two fingers past her lips so she could taste herself.  
He positioned himself at her entrance, one hand attached to her hip, his other thumb pressed hard against her sensitive clit.  
“Mmm Mr. J, please…” She moaned.  
He smiled wickedly, thrusting into her fast, giving her no time to adjust to his size, but she didn’t care. He fucked her hard and fast, his thumb teasing her clit as he thrusted into her, one of her legs raised over his shoulder.  
He leaned over, taking his hand off her clit and wrapping it around her throat, just barely loose enough to let her breath.  
“Mmm (y/n) you’re such a good girl, letting me fuck you right in the club…” He moaned, his fingers gripping tighter on her throat, which was definitely going to bruise.  
She didn’t seem to mind as he fucked her, filling her to the brim with his cock. She felt another orgasm building inside of her, before she realized it the joker thrusted harder into her, sending her off the ledge once again as he continued. A few seconds later, the joker pulled out his cock from her and stood up, pulling her head towards him and making her take it in her mouth again.  
She sucked, swirling her tongue around the head. Soon enough he gripped her hair and pulled on it as he came, his warm cum hitting the back of her throat.  
“That’s right princess, swallow it all…” He growled, pulling his cock out of her mouth as she licked the remains off her lips.  
The joker smiled his signature smile as he zipped himself back up, pulling her off the couch so she could pull her skirt down and sitting back down, pulling her onto his lap so he was behind her.  
She grabbed her martini off the table and took a sip, as Mr. J gently kissed her neck from behind, sending shivers down her spine.  
XXX  
Sorry if there’s any errors, or if I accidentally messed up the POV, I usually write in first persons. Anyways hopefully your sinful mind enjoyed this as much as I do xoxox

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sinning with me, this is from my tumblr katiekitty261. Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
